Becoming the Princess
by sailoronymoon
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta have had Trunks already, but what's missing? Marriage, you say. Vegeta doesn't want to, but after a certain conversation with Bulma, decides to go through with it. Full Summary inside. Vegeta/Bulma
1. Chapter 1

Becoming the Princess

By: sailoronymoon

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Characters. _

**SUMMARY: **_This story takes place after the Cell Saga. My canon is that they got married AFTER Trunks was born. He would be about a year old in this story, and Chichi would be pregnant with Goten. This is a story about how they got married, as written by me, and how I thought they should go about it. This story is rated M for strong sexual content. The pairing is strictly Vegeta/Bulma. This is a story about them, and them only. I hope you all enjoy it, and please don't forget to review._

_With that, enjoy._

* * *

Sex between a Saiyan and a human. Something that shouldn't happen, but did. Whoever the human was, man or woman, had to have a strong enough body to be able to survive having sex with a Saiyan; Especially if that saiyan was the prince of all saiyans.

Loud moans escaped from Bulma's lips as the Prince of all Saiyans continued to pound into her. Her fingers were clenching his hair tightly, her legs wrapped around his waist. His movements were precise, perfect. As to be expected from someone who boasted about how perfect he was.

At first, Vegeta had hated how loud she was, but now, now he enjoyed making her scream in pleasure. It wasn't the first time they had sex, oh no, they had been messing around for quite some time. It was how their son had been conceived. There was something about Bulma that intrigued Vegeta. He figured it was the fact that she acted almost exactly like him; proud, egotistical, smart, and sexy. She was drop dead gorgeous, and she knew it. There were so many guys out there that Bulma could have, but she wanted the man on top of her. She screamed in pleasure as he released inside her, his breathing heavy as he lowered himself, resting his head on her breasts.

She was stroking his hair gently, catching her breath as well. Sex with Vegeta was...amazing. There were no other words for it. He definitely was skilled in that department, and not lacking one bit. After the birth of their son, Bulma had figured that the sex would stop. But boy, was she wrong. He seemed to be wanting more of it lately, and although Bulma did not mind one bit, she felt as if there was a reason for it. She never had this much sex with Yamcha when she was dating him, so why the sudden need from the Saiyan prince?

When she was finally able to speak, she let the words that were in her mind come out quietly, as her fingers continued to play with his hair. "Is there a reason you're being so needy, Vegeta?"

He looked up to her, having almost fallen asleep from her touch. His head didn't move, but his eyes did, locking with hers. "What on earth are you blabbing about, woman?" He snarled, not wanting to ruin this quiet moment of them together. He would never admit it, but she was a very lovely woman, and he enjoyed sex with her very much. So much in fact, that every time he saw her recently, he wanted to fuck her right then and there. There was just_ something_ about the way she had been lately that was so desirable.

"Well, I figured that since we've been having sex so much, that you're either wanting another child from me-" At this she heard a sound of disgust from him, but continued. "-Or, you're wanting to spend more time with me...are we mating?" She blinked down at him. "That's what they call it on your planet, right? Mating?"

Vegeta sat up, staring at her. What did she mean _were they mating_? Didn't they already do that before they conceived Trunks? She should have gotten the hint long ago that she was already his mate. He glared at her for a minute, before crossing his arms. "Are you not already my mate, woman?" He asked.

Always so proud, she mused to herself. "We had a child together, yes. But we're not married, Vegeta."

"Earth rituals like that are not things I would enjoy."

"Ah, but see. I looked it up, and asked a few people..." She drew a finger along Vegeta's well toned chest. "And they said that marriage is something that Saiyan's do, too." Well crap, Vegeta rolled his eyes. _Of course_ she did her research. Miss know-it-all. He let out a huff in protest.

"Do you not want me to be married to you, Vegeta?" She asked quietly, scooting away from him. He growled, pulling her back towards him, and pushing her down on the bed, moving so that he was on top of her again. He stared into her bright blue eyes that drove him crazy.

"I didn't say that. I figured the deed was already done, with the brat being born, and all." He held her arms above her head, as she squirmed underneath him, trying to free herself. "We've mated in the most intimate of ways, I don't think anything else needs to be done."

"But Vegeta...we aren't husband and wife in Earth's eyes." She pouted, those big blue orbs staring into his dark ones. "Can't we just register it? We don't have to have a ceremony, we can just go down to the courthouse and write our names on a piece of paper and that's that."

Damn that woman. Staring at him with those eyes. He shook his head. "It seems troublesome. We're already mated, why waste my time doing things like that?"

Finally breaking free from his grasp, she sat up a bit, so her face was inches away from Vegeta's. "Why? Because I want to make sure I have you all to myself. You're so selfish, stealing me away from events and gatherings to screw me whenever you feel like it. Why can't I be selfish, too? I want some closure, to know that you're not going to go off and screw some other woman whenever you want!" Her ki was rising, he could feel it, as her voice grew louder. "Why is that so much to ask from you, _Prince of Saiyans! _I would think that you of all people would want to brag about the fact that you married such a beautiful, smart woman! Or I could just go marry Yamcha. At least he still wants me!" She huffed, crossing her arms. Two could play the stubborn game.

Another growl escaped from his lips, and he pinned her down again. Bulma gasped a bit, staring up at him again. His grip on her was tight, and she could tell he was angry with her. Sometimes she forgot how easy it was to make him mad. "Don't you ever say that name my presence again! You are MY mate, and mine alone!" He growled. It was both a threat, and a warning.

"I-...I'm sorry." She said quietly, staring up at him. Her eyes began to tear up. She just wanted him to understand. Chichi and Goku were married! Why couldn't she be, too! "B-besides...don't you want to surpass Goku? He's married, and from what Chichi told me just recently, they're having another kid!"

Vegeta stopped. Kakarot was having another brat? Seriously? That pissed him off. That means another spawn of his rival would be born, and would try and surpass him and his own son. He couldn't have that. "...I just have to sign a piece of paper?" He glared down at her, a finger trailing along the side of her face. It was very rare for him to show affection, but every once in a while, it happened.

She nodded. "That's it. No one even has to know, unless you want it so."

"...Fine. But I'm only doing this for you, Woman." He growled, before kissing her again. She guessed it was time for a round two, and she would let him have his sweet way with her. She was glad that her house was so big, and that her parents lived on the other side of the gigantic building, otherwise her moans probably would have been heard by them. If there was one thing she was good at, it was making as much noise as possible while they had sex.

* * *

She awoke to the alarm going off next to her. A grumble escaped her lips, as a hand reached out from under the blankets to find the alarm clock. Pounding on it a few times, it finally turned off. Her hand slid back under the blankets, and she rolled over to try and snuggle the person next to her, only to find the bed empty. Her eyes opened and she sat up slowly. It wasn't a dream that he was in her bed, she could smell his scent on the pillows, and she ached _down there._ She looked towards her private bathroom, and realized that the water was running. He was showering, which meant he was keeping the promise to her to go down and get the marriage registration. Bulma dropped the blanket that was surrounding her, and slowly got up, stretching her tense muscles and making her way to the bathroom to join her Prince.

She was quiet, but was sure that he knew she was there. He could probably sense her as she slipped into the shower behind him. Bulma gasped when she found herself being pushed against the wall of the shower, and Vegeta's mouth crushing down on hers. Her response was to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, crushing her body against his. She could feel his arousal against her, and she grinned into the kiss. When he broke their kiss, she wrapped a leg around his waist, exposing herself for him. He grinned, and slid into her with ease, as his mouth attacked her neck. She let out a large moan, and rocked her hips in time with his thrusts. He enjoyed every noise that she made; especially when he knew he was the cause of it. It turned him on greatly, and his thrusts quickened. With each thrust, she let out a gasp, clinging to him tightly, her nails digging into his back. When he released into her, she shivered, coming soon after him. She was panting as he lowered her, tilting her head up to give her another kiss. Every time they kissed, it sent a shiver down her spine. She knew this was the man that was supposed to be with her. And she figured he knew that, too.

They finished their shower, and dressed, quietly making their way down the steps into the kitchen. For once, Vegeta was wearing regular clothes, having chosen a pair of jeans, a plain black shirt, and a leather jacket. Bulma was wearing a pencil skirt, sleeveless turtleneck, and heels. Bulma's parents greeted them when they entered the kitchen, and they both nodded, but didn't say much. They didn't want to tell anyone of their plan, at least, not yet. Eventually everyone would find out. But for now, they didn't look at each other, they acted normal as could be.

After breakfast was done, and Mr. And Mrs. Briefs left for a small vacation they had planned with their grandson, Bulma and Vegeta left together. She pulled out a capsule, and threw it on the ground, and in a minute, there was a hoover car, ready to go. Vegeta got in the passenger's seat, and Bulma the driver's seat, and together, they drove down to the courthouse. It was a quiet ride, they didn't talk to each other. Upon arriving, Bulma didn't get out of the car right away. She sat there, biting her lip. She looked over at Vegeta, and smiled a little.

"Are you sure this is okay, Vegeta?" She asked quietly, biting her lip again. "I mean...it's not going to hurt your pride, is it?" She was starting to have second thoughts. This would change everything as they knew it. She would be a married woman. She could never look at any other man again. Not that she had wanted to, but it was the principal of the matter. If they did this...if they really, truly got married, then that would be it. They would be forever bonded, in a way that no one could break. When a Saiyan married, it was a bond that would never break. And here she was, about to marry the _Prince_ of all Saiyans.

"Having second thoughts, woman?" Vegeta glared, crossing his arms. "You wanted to do this, and I agreed. A Saiyan never goes back on his word. Now, are we really going to waste my time, or are we going to do this?"

Bulma nodded. He was right. They couldn't waste time. She turned off the hover car, and got out slowly. There was a knot in her stomach, probably from nerves. Vegeta was right behind her as she walked, careful to be close enough to her that he wouldn't get lost in the confines of the building. Bulma lead the way, walking up to a small office, and entering it quietly. Vegeta followed suit. The male stood, grinning and nodded towards her. "Miss Briefs! I've been expecting you! Please, sit down." He motioned for Bulma to sit, and she did. She patted the seat next to her, looking up at the angry man next to her. He sat without a word, arms still crossed, clearly not wanting to be in a tiny confined space for more than he really had to be.

There was a stack of papers on the desk in front of him, and he started going through them, talking to Bulma. She nodded every so often, meaning she understood. Vegeta on the other hand, had no idea what was going on. How long was this going to take? He had training to do! He was definitely missing his Gravity Room, that was for sure. He noticed as Bulma took a pen out of her purse, looking over a document. She scribbled in her name, then looked over at Vegeta. She smiled, then scribbled his down, as well. Then, her signature was written on the bottom. She slid the paper over to Vegeta, motioning for him to sign. He had learned how to write when he was young; only the royals and nobles of his planet were allowed to write. He quickly grabbed the pen, and scribbled incoherently, then slid the paper back. The man looked over the paper, nodded, and stood up again. "Well, congratulations to you, Miss Briefs. And to your husband." He nodded to both of them, and Bulma smiled, reaching a hand out to shake his.

Husband. Is that what Vegeta was called, now? Pathetic name. But he had agreed to it, so that was what he must go by, he figured. Rolling his eyes, he stood, leaving the room without another word. Bulma followed suit, slowly sneaking a hand over to his, cupping it lightly. He winced as if he was in pain, but allowed her this one small gesture. "So, that's it?" He asked, not looking at her, as they walked out of the building.

"That's it." She giggled, leaning a bit against his arm. "Normally, married couples exchange rings, but I'm not worried about that." She had plenty of jewelry, what was one more piece that she would probably never wear. Unless of course, he got it for her, special. But she doubt he would.

"Rings? What does a ring have to do with being married?" He snorted as he climbed back into the vehicle. She followed after him, starting up the car, and beginning to drive back.

"They're just a symbol, that you belong to someone." She stated, not looking over at him, her eyes focused on the road, although she had an autopilot feature, and didn't really need to. "To show that you belong to one person, and one person only. That's really it. People say it represents how immense your love is, but I never believed that. I just figured it was a token of showing the world that you are taken, and don't need to be wooed anymore."

"That's so absurd." Vegeta protested. "You're not expecting one of those, are you?" No, absolutely not. He would not go so far as to...wait. Did she say proof that she belonged to him? So, no one else could look at her, right? He would have her _all to himself._ That thought made him smirk a little. He'd always wanted to show claim for what was his. This would be the perfect way to do so.

* * *

It was hard enough for Vegeta to tell his now father in law about his secret plan. He didn't mention that they were married, just that he wanted to get Bulma a ring. Mr. Briefs figured that Vegeta would propose, and promised to keep it a secret from everyone, including his wife, and especially from Bulma. Mr. Briefs and Vegeta left together in the early morning, while everyone was still asleep. They made their way to the jewelry store, and Vegeta felt uncomfortable. He didn't like places like this, especially places with so many women. He entered the shop, and looked around. There were so many designs, so many gems. His eyes widened a bit, how was he going to pick out the perfect ring for her? She wasn't picky, she would like pretty much anything. Shit, this was going to be hard.

He spent what felt like hours in there, looking at the various colored gems, and decided on a diamond. The jeweler told him it was traditional that the diamond be used as a wedding ring. He nodded, noting that he understood. He continued to look around, and there it was, the perfect diamond. Not too big, not too small. It was a perfect circle, nestled on a gold band. He pointed at it, and Mr. Briefs came over to inspect it. He agreed that it would be the perfect ring for her, and paid for it. The jeweler put it in a tiny box, and tied a small bow around it. He handed it to Vegeta, who placed it in his pocket, nodded, and he left with Mr. Briefs.

Bulma always slept in late when it was her day off. Vegeta knew this, and was sitting at the edge of _their_ bed, waiting for her to wake up. This was completely unlike him, to be acting like this, to be waiting for her to wake up so he could see her face as she saw this small gesture from him. He looked down at her as she stirred, a soft noise escaping from her lips. She rolled over, and yawned, opening her eyes slowly. Realizing Vegeta was there, she sat up slowly, giving him a big smile. "Well, you're up early."

"I'm always up early." He stated, sitting there all stoic and proud. He threw the box at her, looking around the room, at every place but at her. She blinked a few times, before her eyes widened. Taking the small box in the palm of her hand, she tugged at the ribbon slowly. It fell off the box, and she opened it, her eyes staring down at the ring inside.

"T-this is..." she looked back at him. There was a faint blush on his face.

"Well, you said it was a symbol that you belonged to someone, right? Well, now everyone will know that...you're my mate." He huffed, pushing his chest out. She couldn't help but giggle a bit. Always so proud, that Prince of hers.

"Will you help me put it on?" She smiled, still staring down at the small ring.

"What? Do you seriously need help with that?!"

"Please? It's just a small act...and besides, it's just you and me. No one will see you do it." She was looking at him with those eyes. Those eyes that he couldn't say no to. He sighed, and shifted over to her, taking the box from her hands and pulling the ring out. He took her hand gently, he always forgot how much stronger he was than her, and ever so lightly, slid the ring onto her finger. It was the perfect fit, and he knew it would be. He had memorized every piece of her in their lovemaking. He knew every nook and cranny, every spot that turned her on. He knew it all.

And now, he would forever be the only one who ever knew it all. And the whole world could be jealous of the fact that he had found the perfect woman. She was stubborn, and stoic, just like him. They fought constantly, but they always seemed to make up. And the sex...he could definitely admit, the sex with her was incredible. He fit perfectly inside her, and the warmth of her walls that squeezed him when he was inside her drove him mad. He would never admit it, but he always craved her. Now he knew why Kakarot liked talking about sex so much. It was indeed very enjoyable.

He leaned down, kissing the top of her head gently, and she looked up at him. Her eyes were wide, and he couldn't help but give her a smirk. "So, now that you're officially mine..." He shifted, crawling on top of her. "That means I can have you whenever I want, does it not?"

"You're such a prude!" Bulma giggled. "What about your training?!"

"I trained earlier." He growled. "I will continue later. For now, I want my woman to obey me."

"Only if you do something for me." She purred, her blue hair sprawled over the pillow, fanned out beneath her.

"What is it now?" He wasn't in the mood for games.

"Will you call me by my name?"

"What?"

"You've...never actually said it. I just want to hear you say it...just once." She reached up, brushing her thumb along his lips. They were calloused, just like the rest of his body, but she still loved it. She loved every part of him, every scar, every bruise.

"...Fine, _Bulma_. I want you to obey me."

"Of course, my Prince." She pulled him down for a kiss, and together, they danced the dance that they were ever so familiar with, but this time, as husband and wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming The Princess; Chapter Two

By: sailoronymoon

Disclaimer: Ah! I am so excited people enjoyed my story! I wasn't originally going to write a second chapter, but I have been so inspired by DBZ lately, that my brain and fingers have been working nonstop! I wrote a Gohan/Videl fic recently, that got some favs almost immediately, and that made me happy. Anyway, this is chapter two; they fight, they make up. It's some good stuff, with more sexy love time. If this is not your cup of tea, you should probably turn back, now. I don't know how long I'm going to make this fic, but I want at least a couple more chapters. I really like where this is going. There may be a time skip somewhere in here. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, and enjoy chapter two.

* * *

Vegeta looked outside the window of the Gravity Room which he had become all too familiar with the past couple of weeks. Him and Bulma had had a fight, causing them to not speak to each other in two weeks. He turned the gravity off, and watched as Bulma was walking Trunks in his stroller. She looked beautiful, as she always did; she was wearing a white and blue summer dress that went down to her knees, a big sunhat, and sandals. The weather was nice outside, but Vegeta hadn't bothered to care. He continued watching his mate, following her movements as she leaned down to pick Trunks up out of his stroller, a smile on her face. He could hear Trunks burbble and giggle as Bulma sat down on one of their many lawn chairs, Trunks sitting up in her lap. Vegeta could sense a small ki from the boy, a ki that he knew would grow as he did. The boy was definitely part saiyan, and definitely his. He hadn't been sure at first, but every day he could see more and more that the baby in his mate's arms was in fact his own.

Vegeta's soft eyes turned to fury in an instant, when he saw that the one person he never wanted to see again, decided to take a seat next to Bulma. What was _he _doing here? And why was he getting so close with Bulma!? Did he just...HE DID! He just kissed Bulma on the cheek! Vegeta balled his hands into fists, continuing to stare out the window. What on earth was going on?! Bulma was _his_ mate! And there she was, allowing this other man to be so close to her and his son! Vegeta was beyond pissed. Shutting the gravity room off completely, he grabbed his towel, and his water bottle, and stormed his way towards the two humans.

Bulma smiled down at Trunks, holding him up as his arms started flailing around, his gurggles and giggles making her laugh lightly. She didn't notice Vegeta until he got closer, she could smell the sweat rolling down his chest, and she looked up, frowning. She hadn't seen him, or talked to him in two weeks, and now here he was, making himself apparent to the world. Bulma said nothing, looking back down at the baby in her arms.

"Woman." Vegeta growled, crossing his arms and shooting daggers in the other man's direction. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Vegeta? I'm sitting here with my baby, being a good parent." He could hear the stoic, egotistical way she spoke, and it made him even angrier, but at the same time, turned him on. She was always so stoic, so brave, not afraid to confront him, and talk back to him. It's what he liked about her.

"And what is _he_ doing here?" Vegeta nodded towards the other man, snarling and scoffing. If there was one thing that was apparent, it was that Vegeta was jealous of Bulma and the other man.

"Yamcha is here to come with me to the park. Since the man I'm married to has decided to lock himself up in the gravity room for two weeks and be mad at his wife for something that she didn't even do, then I thought that I would ask my best friend to accompany me to the park with my son so that he can get some sunshine. But you don't care about that, do you, Vegeta?" She huffed, her eyes locking with her husbands. Dammit, she was looking at him with those eyes that drove him absolutely mad.

"You're the one who got mad at me, woman!" Vegeta wasn't going to win this fight, he knew it. He had lost the previous one to begin with. Her parents had found out about their marriage, Bulma having accidently left the paperwork on the desk in her office, to which her mother had found it, and planned a surprise party for them. Neither of them knew about it, but Vegeta ended up blaming Bulma for the incident, saying that it was her fault, and that she had told her parents, when in fact, she had not.

"You're the one who accused me of lying!" If there was one thing Bulma was good at, it was yelling. She handed Trunks over to Yamcha, and stood up, her hat falling off her head from the speed of her motion. She marched up to Vegeta, and looked up at him. "I told you that I didn't do anything, that it was an accident, and you got angry and started yelling at me! Of course I would get mad over that! And if I remember correctly, you screamed back just as loud! And then you shoved me! You should be glad that I didn't tell anyone what you did, or you'd probably be dead right now!"

Vegeta didn't know what to say, so he crossed his arms, and tried to look away. But Bulma was too close, her scent was intoxicating, he had been wanting to be close to her again, his body had been craving hers, and now here she was, and he couldn't touch her. It was the worst kind of torture, he finally agreed to himself. Yamcha watched in shock as the two continued to fight, or more of, Bulma continued to yell at Vegeta.

"Hey B, w-why don't we just go to the park before it gets too late?" Yamcha said quietly, trying to make light of the situation. One would think that a great fighter like himself would be able to handle a marital spout, but in fact, he would prefer fighting crazy aliens then have to deal with Bulma and her yelling. Bulma looked over at Yamcha, and decided that yes, she would in fact go to the park, with Yamcha, and Trunks, and leave her angry husband alone to think about what he had done. She walked over to the taller man, and smiled down at her baby again.

"She's not going anywhere!" Vegeta yelled, glaring at Yamcha, who winced from the look of pure terror. Vegeta continued. "_Bulma is mine_, and mine alone, and I won't allow a low life like yourself to come anywhere near her without my permission!" Bulma's eyes widened, as the other used her name. Well, that was a new one. Vegeta made his way to the pair, pulling Bulma away from the other man, before carefully pulling Trunks from Yamcha's arms. "And my son will not be held by you, either. He could probably kill you at this point, with just his pinkie." Bulma grabbed Trunks from Vegeta, still staring at him in shock, as Vegeta growled again, causing Yamcha to take a step back.

"Yo, man. I didn't mean any harm by it! I-I mean B and I are over, I know that for a fact. She's a married woman after all, ahahaha." Yamcha scratched the back of his head, but Vegeta was not convinced, one bit.

"I saw you _kiss _her. If you touch her again, without my permission, I will end you. There will be no more Yamcha. And this time, I will make sure that the dragon balls can't wish you back."

"Vegeta! That's rude!" Bulma exclaimed, smacking Vegeta on the shoulder lightly. She was glad that he was being so defensive of her, but at the same time...Yamcha was her friend, and her previous lover, and she still considered him quite close to her. "Yamcha, I'll call you later, okay?" She sighed, and the other man nodded, getting the hint that she wanted to talk with her husband alone. Yamcha bowed his head, before pulling out his capsule and throwing it, revealing his hoover car, and getting in, waving as he took off into the air. Bulma then sat back down on one of the benches, cradling Trunks who had fallen asleep. "So, you finally decided to come out of that room. Are you finally going to apologize?"

"The Prince of Saiyans won't apologize to anyone." Vegeta huffed, sitting down across from her, and crossing his arms. "But I do regret shoving my woman." He looked away as he said the last part, his eyes averting hers, not wanting to look at how beautiful, yet sad she looked. Bulma stood up, and made her way to Vegeta, sitting down next to him.

"I forgive you, you know." She said quietly, leaning her head against Trunks', who was slightly drooling on her shoulder. "We were both at fault, and yet, I took my anger out on you, just as you did with me. I was very surprised when you shoved me, though. But you know, married couples fight. And this isn't the first time we've fought." She scooted a little bit closer to him, their bodies almost touching. "I love you, you know. And even if you don't say you love me, I can tell, just by the way you treat me. You don't let anyone else near me, especially men. But you know, I can take care of myself." Bulma's lips were suddenly against Vegeta's cheek, and she grinned against his ear. "If you'd like to make it up to me, meet me upstairs in ten minutes. I have to put Trunks to bed, but then...I'm all yours." She grinned, and bit the tip of his ear, which sent a shiver down his spine. Damn that woman, she knew his weak point! Standing up, Bulma began walking to the house, swaying her hips a bit as she walked. Oh god, was she tempting.

* * *

She had missed this. The way he felt against her, the way he felt _inside_ her. They had been at it for two hours, and neither one of them were finished. Bulma had already orgasmed more times than she could count, and as he continued to thrust inside her, she continued to moan, clinging to anything and everything she possibly could. Her nails dug deep into Vegeta's back, and he hissed, as he continued to strike that spot inside her that drove her absolutely crazy. Her long, teal hair was sprawled out underneath her, and was probably a tangled mess at this point. But she didn't care, she was getting what she had been wanting for so long. Her heart was beating quickly in her chest, and loud, long pants escaped from both of their lips, as Vegeta crushed his against Bulma's, his tongue diving into her mouth, exploring her mouth. Her tongue slid against his, a long, deep groan escaping from her throat. She was reaching her end, and she knew that this would be it. When she finally hit her climax, she gasped, breaking the kiss to toss her head back, her insides clenching against him, her breathing slowing down slightly. Vegeta continued to thrust for a few more moments, before meeting his end, falling atop of her and staying still, trying to catch his breath.

He was so warm, she mused. She loved how warm he was. His eyes were closed, and he was resting his head against her shoulder. He wasn't asleep, but she could tell he probably would be, soon. Hard training, and then two hours of sex would wear anyone out. Her fingers ran down his back slowly, drawing circles along the various scars and shapes of his muscles. Oh, she had definitely missed this. Her darling husband was back in her arms, and she wasn't going to let him go _anywhere_ for a while. Oh no, she had plans for him. Many long, sexual plans. A soft noise of approval escaped from Vegeta's lips, as he tried to move closer to Bulma. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close as he could be. "Love, we need to shower. We're all sticky." She laughed when he made a grunt against her, but after a moment, opened his eyes and slowly sat up. After a looong stretch, Vegeta stood up, making his way to the bathroom to shower. Bulma stayed still for a moment, before sitting up, herself. Her hair was a mess, the bed was a mess, and she was probably going to be sore when she got up in the morning.

She followed him into the bathroom, grabbing them towels along the way. The water was already running, and she dropped the towels next to the stall, before climbing in after Vegeta. She pressed herself against him, hugging him around the waist. His arms rested on her hips, as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. She accepted the kiss, parting her lips slightly, as he stayed gentle with her. This was a side of Vegeta that no one but her ever got to see, and she loved it. The way he gently pressed himself against her, pulling her in, as the water hit them, the steam surrounding them in warmth. The water felt good against her skin, and she stepped away from him after a moment to wash up. She normally took quick showers, where as Vegeta liked to take his time, often times spending two hours in the shower. What he did in there, she would never know. When Bulma was cleaned up, she kissed him again, before getting out and drying herself off.

With a towel around her torso, and a her hair twisted in a towel, she made her way back into the bedroom, surveying the damage. Well, this would have to be cleaned up. She gathered up all the sheets, throwing them into the corner of the room. That would be laundry for tomorrow. She pulled out a new pair of sheets, and began making the bed, smoothing it out perfectly. The pillows were fluffed, and then the comforter was thrown atop. It looked so comfortable, perfect for her and Vegeta to snuggle in. She slipped into pajamas, a simple tshirt that clung to her body, and a pair of boy short panties. She went to check on Trunks, who was asleep in his crib, and kissed him good night. When she returned, she saw Vegeta walking out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. Bulma plopped down on the bed, letting out a small giggle as the blanket floofed around her. Vegeta scoffed, but grabbed a pair of shorts from the dresser they shared. "You're such a vile woman, you know that?" Vegeta hissed.

"You're not much better, you jerk." Bulma responded quickly, sticking her tongue out. "You left some dark marks tonight. I won't be able to hide those."

"Good, you shouldn't. Now everyone will know you're mine." He huffed, crossing his arms as he settled himself on the bed.

"They should already know that I'm yours." She held up her hand, revealing the ring he had gotten her, twinkling in the light of the lamp next to them. "Besides, you said so yourself, that no one can ever come near me, so. I guess I'll never leave the house." Bulma laughed, laying down against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. "Although, you know I will leave. I always do. I love the adventure, unlike Chichi. I doubt I could ever live a simple life." She sighed a bit, closing her eyes. "Especially with you. There will always be an adventure with you, Vegeta. I hope you don't mind."

He switched off the lamp next to them, situating himself next to Bulma, his hands resting behind his head, as he looked up at the ceiling himself. "You talk too much, woman. But if you must go somewhere, I shall accompany you." Bulma didn't say anything, and Vegeta turned to look at her. She had fallen asleep, and he watched as her chest rose and fell with her breathing. She looked so peaceful. Leaning down, he covered her with the comforter, before pulling the blanket over himself, although he didn't need it, his body temperature was enough to warm both of them up. He made a disgruntled noise when she found her way to his chest, using him as a pillow, her arms wrapping around his waist, as she began to snore softly. He didn't miss this one bit. But his love for her allowed him to accept it.

If there was something worth protecting now, it was her. He had found his reason to stay on Earth. This horrible, vile woman had stolen his heart, and seduced him. He mentally cursed at himself, as he closed his eyes. Dammit, he knew she would even be in his dreams. She was haunting him, entrancing him, and making him feel things that he never wanted to ever feel. He didn't like it, but at the same time, he figured that he could get used to this simple life. At least for now.

It wasn't as bad as he thought, and as if he drifted to sleep finally, his mind was filled with the thoughts of his vile, yet gorgeous wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Becoming The Princess

Chapter Three

By: sailoronymoon

**Dislcaimer: **I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters! I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying this fic! Here is the third installment, because for some reason, I am just so inspired to write this pairing. I don't know what it is, but I love Vegebul more than I can really say. Which is weird, because for the longest time I couldn't stand either of them. But now they're one of my favorite pairings! Funny how that works, isn't it? Another note, is that I throw in a little bit of drama, just for effect. It can't just be three chapters of full sexy times, I mean, that's great and all, but why not throw some fun dramatic stuff in there, ya know~?

Anyway, you know the drill. Read, review, enjoy.

* * *

Bulma stared down at the gigantic stack of papework on her desk. Pinching the brim of her nose, she put her pen down. That was enough work for today, she gathered. It wasn't easy being the daughter of the most powerful, richest man on the planet, who also happened to be a grand scientist. The blue haired woman was tired, having been in various meetings and arrangements all day long. All she wanted to do was relax, and have some of her own personal free time. She stood up, making her way to the kitchen. A snack wouldn't hurt, she figured. As she walked in, she found the love of her life munching on a plate full of sandwiches, more than likely left there for him by her mother. Oh, her mother; always the cook.

Bulma slid down in a chair across from Vegeta, stealing a sandwich. He glared up at her, but allowed her to have it. She grinned victoriously, taking a bite into the delicious morsel. It was fantastic, as to be expected from her mother. She unfortunately never received that trait from her mother, and so, she could never cook anything. She was also lazy, and enjoyed either eating out, or having her mother cook her food. Her eyes came up to look at Vegeta, and she smiled. Her husband was so wonderful. Husband. It ran through her mind over and over again. This man, married to her. She was married to him. They were together, and would be forever. Or at least...she didn't want to think about the last part, but her face showed otherwise.

Vegeta noticed, and stopped eating, putting one of the half eaten sandwiches down. "What, the sandwich couldn't have tasted _that _bad, woman."

"Vegeta, will you still love me when I'm old and wrinkled?" Bulma asked, her eyes moving up to meet with his, blue against black, and he could see the sense of helplessness in her face. She looked so sad, and he hated seeing her that way.

"What on Earth are you blabbing about?" Vegeta snorted, rolling his eyes. "You're worrying over nothing."

"You'll outlive me, Vegeta." She said, sighing into her hand, as she propped her head up with it, her elbow resting on the table. "You'll never age, and you'll outlive me, and probably Trunks, too."

"We do die eventually, woman." Vegeta snarled, picking up the rest of the sandwich he had and throwing it into his mouth. "We just age slower than you humans. Besides, why are you worrying about this sort of thing _now_? You're still young, you have plenty of time left."

"But it's the principal of the matter!" Bulma sighed again, staring at her gorgeous husband. "Why are you so perfect, you jerk."

"Because I'm the Prince of Saiyans, obviously." Vegeta smirked, finishing his last sandwich and standing up. He stretched, then made his way to Bulma, across the table, taking her hand and pulling her up from the chair. "A prince who is incredibly picky with whom he chooses as his mate." His hands were locked on her waist, and he was pulling her to him. "Only the highest of woman can be with a prince. Consider yourself lucky, woman."

Bulma smiled, leaning against him. "I love you, you big jerk." He tilted her chin up, leaning down to kiss her. It was moments like these that they both loved the most. Simple, elegant, peaceful. He kept his kisses gentle, but stopped when he heard the sound of crying coming from the floor above them. Vegeta growled, releasing his hold on his wife.

"Your son is calling, woman." He growled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"He is your son too, you know!" Bulma smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't forget that, mister! Prince or not, your son is a prince, too!" She took his hand, dragging him up the stairs, ignoring his grunts and objections of being dragged into the room of "an annoying weakling." This was the first time he had actually been in Trunks' nursery. He had never bothered to go in there, as Bulma normally took care of the baby. He looked around, at the various toys and furniture in the room. A rocking chair was in the corner, covered with a blanket. A changing table was in the other corner, and in the middle of the room, was a crib, where their baby was screaming his head off. Bulma walked over, pulling Trunks out of his crib. "There there, big boy. Look, daddy came to see you." She placed Trunks against her shoulder, moving him so he could see Vegeta. The boy made a gurggling noise, reaching out to try and touch Vegeta, who's arms were crossed. He wanted nothing to do with the child. All he did was eat, sleep, and shit his pants.

"Vegeta, do you want to hold him?" Bulma asked, nearly forcing her husband to hold the one and a half year old. Vegeta was unsure what to do, and was grumbling and whining about how he didn't want to hold the brat, but Bulma insisted that he do so, otherwise he would not be getting anything later, including sex. He grumbled again, but sat down in the rocking chair, Trunks resting his head on his father's shoulder. Vegeta felt awkward, but he could feel the boy's ki, and he could tell that it was strong. This boy...he would be a fighter, just like his father. And he was half saiyan, so it was no wonder. Trunks hiccuped a few times, and then yawned, closing his eyes as Vegeta rocked slowly in the chair, crossing his legs and holding his son for the first time. Bulma watched as Trunks fell asleep in his arms, drooling a bit on his father's shirt. She grinned as Vegeta made a face, and walked over to him, pulling Trunks from his father's grasp, and setting him in his crib so he could sleep. She kissed his forehead, and then covered him with a blanket. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" She grinned at Vegeta, as he brushed himself off, making his way to the door. Babies, disgusting, drooling, pooping creatures. He didn't understand them, but he had helped create the one sleeping in the crib before him.

Vegeta shoved his hands into his pockets again, making his way down the hall to the bedroom he shared with that vile woman he was married to. He kicked the door open, and went to pull out a pair of clothes to train in. Bulma followed suit, smirking as she watched him undress. She sat on the bed, unbuttoning her blouse, her eyes locked on his body, watching as he slid his current pair of pants off his legs, kicking them aside. It was when he turned around, that he noticed she was sitting there, blouse undone, smirking at him. He could see the lacy black bra, hardly cupping her breasts, and dang did she have nice breasts. They were _definitely _his favorite thing about her. "Aren't you a prude?" He snorted, rolling his eyes as he moved closer to her, leaning down to stare into her eyes. "What if I told you that I wanted to train first?"

"Then I would tell you that I don't care, follow you into the gravity room, and seduce you in there." Bulma smirked back in response, her blouse falling off her shoulders. "I mean, if you really don't want me, I do have other things that will pleasure me, but it's just not the same, _Vegeta._" Her voice was seductive as she said his name, her fingers playing with the strap of her bra. Damn, that woman had a way of getting exactly what she wanted. Vegeta gave into desire, and leaned down again, kissing her greedily.

"You're a prude." He growled as he crawled on top of her, unhooking her bra with one hand. He had become skilled in the way of bra removal, and was insanely glad he had, those stupid contraptions were useless. It slid off her arms, and he chucked it across the room, not caring where it landed. His hands were immediately working on her skirt, yanking it down and off, then her panties, just as lacy as her bra. When she was completely naked, Vegeta's lips were attacking her neck, and Bulma couldn't help but let out a small noise of approval. Her fingers tangled in his hair, as he nipped at her neck, before trailing kisses down in between her breasts, kissing in between them, before smirking up at her. She smirked right back, rocking her hips upwards, telling him not to stop.

Before he had a chance to continue however, Bulma had flipped them over, revealing Vegeta who was staring up at her, blinking a few times. Well, that was unexpected. Leaning down, she kissed him deeply, before running her fingers along his chest. "You're so sexy...as to be expected...from the Prince of Saiyans." She purred, using her finger nail to lightly scratch down his chest, over one of his many scars. "Who would have guessed that the Prince of Saiyans would be entranced by such a beautiful, enticing woman." She smirked again, her hands sliding down further, and further, until they reached his already hard member. She slid her nails along the shaft, chuckling as she heard the Saiyan under her let out a hiss. This was unlike her, she was not normally the one who was on top, but Vegeta had no objections. She loved how hard he was, and she leaned down, giving his tip a small kiss before positioning herself, sliding down slowly onto him. She let out a soft moan, going slowly first, before managing to fit all of him inside her. He was so big, and at first, it took some getting used to. But he felt so good, she stopped caring after a while.

Vegeta rocked his hips upwards, causing a shiver of pleasure to crawl up her spine. She took that as a sign to move, and began riding him, loud moans escaping from her lips. He rocked his hips upwards every time she slid down onto him, small grunts and groans escaping from his lips. His hands were resting on her hips, helping guide her along him. This was a new, unexpected turn of events, and he was enjoying this immensely. The way her breasts bounced every time she rocked against him, the pleasure on her face, it was driving him mad. Vegeta was craving more, and more he would have. He slid his hands up her chest, cupping her breasts and massaging them, before flipping them over so he was once again on top. She squeaked, but was interrupted as he kissed her, his thrusting becoming more needy, faster and harder. Her tongue dove into his mouth, receiving a low moan from him, as he continued his quick, deep thrusts.

His mouth was on her neck again, nipping and biting everywhere he could reach, his hands continuing to massage her breasts. He knew she would come soon, she always did. She tossed her head back, screaming his name as he managed to hit that spot inside her that drove her up the wall, her hands clenching the sheets, nearly spasming in ecstasy. As she came around him, she moaned loudly, her fingers clenching the sheets as he continued his thrusts, before releasing soon after her. They both tried to catch their breaths, and in the moment, the only thing that could be heard was them breathing. They didn't care about anything or anyone else at the moment, just each other.

Bulma brought her hands up to touch either side of Vegeta's face lovingly, leaning up to kiss him gently. "I love you." she purred against his lips. She knew he wouldn't say it back, he never did. But that was alright with her, she knew that he loved her. He wouldn't have been so inclined to be with her if he didn't.

"Likewise." Was all he murmured out, resting his head against Bulma's shoulder. He didn't want to train now, that stupid woman made him tired! Instead, he wanted to take a nap, then probably train after that. It was when she nuzzled his shoulder that he looked up at her. "What is it now, woman?" He growled.

"I still have work to do, Vegeta. I just came to get lunch, and then got distracted." She giggled, as he growled. "Oh come on, now. I can't help myself. Lunch and a quickie? What a great afternoon."

"I'm not moving." Vegeta harumphed, snuggling closer to her. "I'm quite comfortable." Dammit, she wasn't going to win this.

"Vegeta, I have work to do!"

"Should have thought about that _before_ seducing me." He would win this time. He nuzzled her neck, showing that he was serious, as his arms pulled her small waist over, wrapping his arms around her protectively, and holding her against him.

"Damn you, jerk." She sighed, snuggling close to him. That damn man, he had a way of getting what he wanted. Oh well, she guessed a nap wouldn't hurt anyone...and she worked from home anyway, so she figured that it didn't matter, regardless. And Vegeta was so warm...and nice...and...she found herself drifting to sleep in his arms, and soon after, he felt himself drift away as well.

* * *

Vegeta could sense that something was amiss. Opening his eyes, he looked down. Bulma was still in his arms...nothing unusual there. He untangled himself from her small body and sat up, trying to find the source of the power that he was feeling. It was a very, very weak ki, but the person was definitely trained in martial arts. It was strong enough where if Bulma were to fight them, she would probably loose. He grabbed his pants from the floor, sliding them on, and not caring about anything else. He was glad he was a saiyan for this reason; he could sense when there wasn't something right.

He listened for a moment. Was somebody trying to break in? No...they _had _broken in. How did they get past the security? Vegeta slid against the door of the room he shared with his wife, lowering his ki as much as he could so he could not be sensed by whoever was trying to get in. He looked for Bulma's parents...then remembered they went on a small vacation, so it wasn't either of them. He stayed quiet, continuing to listen to whomever it was. What did they want? They were looking for something.

It was when he heard a crash, a bang, and then Trunks crying that he knew something _really_ was amiss. He growled; whoever it was that was in Trunks' room was going to die. He rushed into the room, hitting the lights on, revealing what seemed like a man, wearing all black, and a mask covering his face, holding a gun and staring straight at the baby who was standing up in his crib, bawling his eyes out. Vegeta moved, and within two seconds he had the man pinned to the floor, breaking his left arm almost instantly. The robber wailed, and that alone was enough to wake Bulma up fully. She had heard the commotion, but wasn't quite awake. When she heard the wail, and then her baby cry, she shot out of bed, grabbing her robe along the way.

Entering Trunks' room, she saw a bloody mess on the floor. Vegeta had beaten up the robber, who was laying there, almost dead, wheezing as he tried to breathe. Her eyes scanned the room, fear running through her as she looked for her son. She found him in her husband's arms; he was holding Trunks, rubbing his back lightly, as the tiny boy hiccuped a few times.

"W-what on earth happened?!" Bulma screeched, looking down at the masked man on her floor.

"Trunks was about to be killed." Vegeta growled, holding onto his son protectively. "I could sense something was wrong, there was someone in here, someone who shouldn't have been in here. When I went into the hallway to investigate, he was in Trunks' room, and all I heard was the baby crying. Next thing I knew, the man was on the floor." He shrugged, not allowing Bulma to take Trunks from him. No, Trunks was his at the moment, and he wasn't letting anyone near his son.

Bulma looked over the body laying on her floor. "Well, mister robber, I hope you're happy. You've ruined my floor! Now I have to completely replace the carpets! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

A small groan escaped from the man, and Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? Let's see who you are." She grabbed the mask, yanking it over his head. She recognized the man from the television. He had been in one of the recent world martial arts tournaments, and had lost to Vegeta quite horribly. Bulma smirked. "Do you really think you could rob us? How did you even get in here? I have top of the line security." She rolled him over onto his back, stepping on his chest, which then caused him to let out a wail of pain. "Seems my husband fucked you up pretty bad. Serves you right." She glanced at her husband, who was still holding Trunks tightly to himself, and then back down at the robber. "You should be happy that he didn't kill you. You better be glad that I didn't find you first, because if I had, and I saw you going after my baby, you _would_ be dead, no questions asked. He went easy on you. Me, I would make sure no one ever found you." She removed her foot, kicking him in the side. "Get the hell out of my house, before I call the cops." When he didn't move, she shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself. You probably can't move, anyway. If you wanted money, you should have just come to one of my business meetings, I'm pretty accepting about donating. But this, this was low. Come Vegeta, Trunks will sleep with us tonight."

She was in uber rage mode, as she exited the nursery. Vegeta followed quietly behind her, grabbing the diaper bag along the way. He brought Trunks into their room, and set the bag down on the bed, sitting down with his son, as Bulma went to call the police. Getting through, she told them of the situation, and within ten minutes, they were knocking on her door. She let them in quickly, leading them through her gigantic house so they wouldn't get lost, and into the nursery. The EMT was brought up, along with a stretcher, and they lifted the robber onto the gurney, before handcuffing his right hand to the long plastic. Bulma bowed to them, thanking them for coming so quickly, and made sure they found their way out. She closed the door, and clung to her bathrobe. As she walked up the stairs back into her room, she found her heart beating incredibly fast in her chest. Her baby almost died in the hands of some stupid man who probably just wanted money from her!

Bulma closed her bedroom door, locking it quietly. When she turned around, she couldn't help but smile. Trunks was laying on top of Vegeta, and both of them were asleep. They really did look like father and son, she could see the similarities between the two of them. Vegeta was growing soft, but she wouldn't tell anyone. She grabbed the sheet from the edge of the bed and pulled it over the loves of her life, covering them both. She kissed the top of Trunks' head, then Vegeta's, before sliding on her slippers and making her way to the desk in her room, deciding that she would do some reading on one of the biology books her father lent her. She couldn't sleep, after the incident, and reading was her escape. It was going to be a long night...


	4. Chapter 4

Becoming The Princess

Chapter Four

By: sailoronymoon

Disclaimer: SO! Hello! Is everyone excited for Battle of Gods coming out? I got the email talking about it, and I was SO excited! It's inspired me to write another chapter. Also because who doesn't love more Vegebul goodness. I know I do. I'm probably going to do a bit of a time skip, so Trunks is older, only because baby Trunks is cute and all, but kid Trunks is just as cute. And Vegeta daddy is adorable too.

This chapter is going to be about Bra! And how she was conceived, so Trunks would be about the age he was in the Buu saga.

You know the drill. I don't own DraonBall Z or any of the characters.

Read, review, enjoy.

* * *

Christmas. Vegeta hated this time of the year the most. Even though he hated pretty much every day, it was especially during this time of the month that he specifically hated. Bulma was in high spirits; decorating the house with her mother and father, throwing garland and mistletoe everywhere. The railings of the stairs were covered in the nasty green stuff that tickled Vegeta's sensitive sense of smell, and the fact that he had to bare through it for an entire month drove him crazy. It also didn't help that Trunks was now at the age where he knew exactly what he wanted, and would remind both of his parents exactly what was on his Christmas wishlist for "Santa." Vegeta knew that this "Santa" person was a secret code for "Bulma's wallet" but his manhood was threatened if he were to tell his son that it was all a lie.

As Bulma was putting the last of the ornaments on the Christmas tree, she grinned at herself. It was a grand tree, with many expensive, delicate ornaments covering it, and lights strung around it in intricate designs. Fake snowflakes fell from the ceiling, and a white tree skirt lay at the bottom of the tree, already covered in gifts that none of them could open until Christmas day. She brushed her hands together, inspecting her handy work. Everything was perfect! Everything, except for one. The gift she had gotten for Vegeta. She knew he normally didn't accept gifts, but she hoped that this year he may change his mind.

As he stepped into the living room, he sneered at the tree. Ugh, it was hideous, he mused. Bulma spun around, grinning at her husband. "Hun! What do you think? I think this is the best tree, yet!" She turned back around to stare up at it; it was over 20 feet tall. She was glad they had domed ceilings.

"I don't see what the purpose is of decorating a dead tree that's only going to be up for a couple of days, and then taken down after everything is done." He snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on, Vegeta! Liven up a little, won't you?" Bulma slithered her way over to her husband, slinking her arms around his neck. "Besides, Christmas means family, and that means only the close family will be here. No Goten, no Goku. Just you, me, our son, and my parents. Our own private party. And besides, I got you a gift this year!"

"I don't need gifts." Vegeta huffed, his arms resting against her hips. He got plenty of "gifts" from her, already. He didn't need anything else. But every year, Bulma would insist that she get him something. He would eventually talk her out of it, but this year she had gone behind his back and had gotten him something, regardless.

"I already bought it for you. And you have to accept it!" Bulma huffed, pushing her chest out in the same way he did. "And if you don't, I will never forgive you, and will make you sleep on the couch for a month!"

"You're a vile woman, you know that?" Vegeta sneered. "I have no idea what I see in you."

"It's my beauty, my brains, and my charm, obviously."

"I can assure you, it's none of those things."

"Don't be a jerk, Vegeta." She smacked him playfully, before leaning up to give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Be a good boy and take your son to the park, won't you?"

"Seriously? Isn't that your job?" Vegeta huffed, releasing his hold on his wife, and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Why must I accompany the brat on his trip to the park? He can take care of himself."

"Because he is a child, Vegeta! We can't leave him by himself!"

"I was destroying entire civilizations when I was his age, woman." Vegeta sneered. He really didn't want to lose this one, but he knew he was going to.

"Trunks is not you. Now, come on, you don't have to play with him. There's a bench at the park, you can sit and read the paper or something while he's playing with the other children. Just watch him and make sure he doesn't rough house with any of them, and we'll be good. The last thing I need is another parent calling me, telling me that my son has beat the crap out of their kid." She reached around, pinching Vegeta's butt, to which he jumped slightly, swatting her hand away. With an angry huff, he stormed up the stairs to his son's room.

"Boy, put your jacket on! We're going to the park." Vegeta growled, grumbling as Trunks jumped for joy, running to his closet at nearly the speed of light, pulling his jacket out, and speeding down the stairs. Vegeta huffed, following slowly. Trunks was already at the door when Vegeta reached the last step, jumping up and down excitedly. Vegeta mumbled as he walked outside, flying into the air, his son following behind him happily.

Getting to the park, Vegeta paid no attention to anything or anyone around him. Once in a while he would look up to make sure Trunks hadn't killed anyone, but other then that, his face was buried in the newspaper he had with him. He was reading a fascinating article about a mass murderer on the loose, and the gruesome way he was torturing his victims before killing them. It was very similar to the way Frieza's men would torture and kill their prey when they were destroying planets, and Vegeta couldn't help but snicker. The man apparently hadn't been caught yet, and the paper was warning everyone to be careful when they went out alone at night.

His eyes were still focused on the paper, when a young woman with long dark hair approached him. "Excuse me" she purred. Vegeta didn't move, and she cleared her throat again. "Excuse me, sir." Finally, his eyes shot up, locking with hers. The glare on his face could have scared anyone else, but the woman just smiled at him. "Hello, there! My name is Meiran. I was just around the neighborhood, and I saw you sitting here by yourself, and thought I would come over and say hello! Are you here with a child?" Vegeta said nothing, but nodded towards the purple haired boy hanging upside down on the monkey bars, beating his chest and making ape noises. The woman smiled, and continued. "That's so sweet, a single father watching his boy play in the park!" Without asking, the woman sat down next to Vegeta, which made him twitch. What was this girl up to? And single? He was anything from it. Yet, he continued to say nothing. "You know, you're quite the handsome man, if I must say so, myself. Do you work out?" As she shifted to put a hand on his bicep, he batted her hand away. When that seemed to fail, the woman leaned over, breathing into his ear lightly, before giving his cheek a long, tender kiss. He growled, and then flailed a bit, pushing her away, and placing his hand on his cheek, before standing up.

"I will have you know, _woman_." Vegeta snarled. "That I am _not _a single man, and that I am _not _interested in playing any sort of games with you, you vile, disgusting creature that calls yourself a woman. You are anything from it. I have standards, and you do not fit a single one." He looked over at the monkey bars, and glared. "SON! We are leaving! Now!" Trunks' attention was caught, and he could hear the seriousness in his father's voice. Something must have happened. When he saw the woman next to Vegeta, Trunks glared a bit, but jumped down from the monkey bars and ran over to his father.

"Dad, who is this?" Trunks asked, blinking a few times and staring at the woman who was now in shock, with wide blue eyes.

"No one that matters to either of us, son." Vegeta responded, growling under his breath. "But I have had enough of this fresh air and sunshine. Let's go before your mother decides to come out here herself and get you." Without another words, Trunks and Vegeta sped off toward their home.

* * *

Trunks was currently sitting in his room, legs crossed, staring at the wall as a punishment. He had went straight to his mother when they had gotten home, and told her that he saw a woman kiss Vegeta. Although he said it was an accident, Bulma threw a shit storm, throwing things at her husband, cursing like a sailor, and sobbing uncontrollably. Vegeta had tried to explain the situation, but Bulma wouldn't listen. She blew up at him, screaming and crying until her face was almost as blue as her hair. She had then stormed into their room, locking the door behind herself. Vegeta had then proceeded to give Trunks the spanking of a life time. His bottom hurt as he continued to stare at the wall, and he knew that he had done it this time.

He could hear his mother still throwing a fit in the bedroom she shared with her husband. Vegeta was standing outside the door, trying to yell through it. From what Trunks could make out, he was threatening to break the door down if she didn't open it. Trunks sighed, they had been fighting for what seemed like hours, now. His parents fought a lot, but it normally didn't last this long, and he was starting to worry. Trunks listened more carefully, hearing his mother open the door, scream something along the lines of "I don't want to see your face until you decide that I am your queen!" And then slam the door back in Vegeta's face. He then heard a very irritated Vegeta huff, yell something incoherent back, and storm down the stairs and into the Gravity Room, where he would probably spend the next couple of days.

After a few good hours of sitting there, Trunks finally went to the door of his parents' room. He knocked on the door gently. "Mom..." he said quietly, and upon hearing no response, continued. "Mom, you shouldn't be mad at dad. It wasn't his fault! That lady was a bad lady. I don't think dad likes any other person but mom, really." He heard the click of the lock on the door, and Bulma slowly opened it, staring down at her son. "Hi mom! I'm pretty sure dad is sorry, he didn't do it! I saw the lady, she was ugly! Mom is a lot prettier than the lady." Bulma smiled, leaning down to hug her eight year old son.

"Thank you, baby." Bulma said softly, kissing the top of her son's head. "You're a good boy."

"I just don't like you and dad fighting so close to Christmas, mom!" Trunks whined, rubbing at the spot on his forehead where she had kissed him. Bulma nodded, and ruffled his hair, before making her way down the stairs of their mansion, looking for her husband. She heard the Gravity Room running, and knew exactly where he was. Going to the kitchen, she looked around for the perfect treat to give him, as an apology for getting mad. It was then that she spotted it on the counter; an extremely large chocolate cake. She grabbed the entire thing, along with a fork, and juggling both, made her way towards the Gravity Room. Allowing herself to press the emergency release button with her hip, she waited until the unit shut down, and she heard an irritated grunt from inside, before pressing the open switch for the door. Bulma let herself in, scanning the room for her husband.

"Get over here." She demanded, when she spotted him, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, glaring at her. "I have cake." Damn her, of course she had delicious sweets to lure him in. Vegeta hesitated for a moment, before stepping closer to her, his eyes focused on the cake in her arms. It looked absolutely delicious. She cleared her throat, and his eyes shot up to meet hers. "Vegeta, my love." she started, sighing a bit. "Look, dear. Trunks told me what happened. I'm not mad anymore. I don't know why I would even think that you would want to leave me for some tramp. I'm gorgeous, after all." She brushed her hair back with her free hand. "Besides, I have you wrapped around my finger. Anyway, I love you, and I adore you, and I'm very happy that you're so incredibly loyal to me." She set the cake down on the control unit, before stepping closer to her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You adore me, too. It's okay, you don't have to admit it."

"Saiyans are loyal to their mates." Vegeta growled, his hands immediately resting on her waist. "Especially those of royal blood. We do not approve of being with another mate once we have mated completely. But you are forgiven, for you incompetence." Bulma rolled her eyes, but leaned up, kissing him on the lips, gently.

"Come outside, and enjoy this cake with me." She purred against his lips. "It's a beautiful day, and what's more enjoyable than licking frosting off of your wife's lips?" She smirked, running a finger seductively up his chest. "Come, my sexy husband." Vegeta wasn't going to lie, he was basking in the compliments he was getting. And he could definitely agree, she did have him wrapped around her finger. He would never admit it, but it was most certainly true. She grabbed the cake as she exited the unit, and he followed behind her, quickly. His wife situated herself on a fold out chair, pulling up the sunbrella to give her some shade, and opened the plastic lid covering the cake. She stabbed the fork into the delicous chocolately morsel, and then proceeded to stuff it into her mouth, letting out a squeal of pleasure as the cake landed on her taste buds. Vegeta was there in an instant, staring at his wife, and the way she was eating the cake. It was...quite sensual. And he was definitely interested in her eating habits. Bulma took another piece, sliding it into her mouth, before letting out another soft noise of approval. As she went to shove the fork into the cake again, Vegeta's hand was on her wrist, stopping her. He leaned over, kissing her roughly, his tongue shoving into her parted lips, tasting the delicious flavors of chocolate, and Bulma.

Trunks grinned as he peeked out his window; his parents seemed to have made up. Vegeta was kissing Bulma, that was always a good thing. But that also meant that Trunks would probably have to put head phones on in a moment, as his parents would be doing their personal training that he was never invited to. He grabbed his headphones, and plopped them on his head, before laying on his stomach on his bed, and turning on his tv. A little video game action would be fun at the moment.

* * *

The cake was finished, and their clothes were strewn about their bedroom. Vegeta couldn't help himself, he had began his thrusts deep and hard, as a way to prove to his woman that she was the only woman that he wanted to be with. Bulma's moans were loud, her fingers tangled in his hair, as her hips rocked back and forth with his thrusts. His lips were against her neck, and he was leaving a tedious mark on her beautifully pale skin; he'd probably hear about it in the morning, but he didn't care. A hiss escaped her throat as he managed to bite down into her neck, and she yanked him back by his hair, causing a growl to escape from his lips, and turning him on even more. His thrusts quickened even more, as she pulled him down for a crushingly hard kiss, shoving her tongue against his. Her fingers slid down his back, her nails scratching over scars, enjoying the hisses and grunts that he let escape.

Bulma tossed her head back, as she felt her release creeping up on her. Her nails dug deeper into his back, as his thrusts were more precise, perfect. She moaned his name as her walls clenched around him, panting for breath. Vegeta's thrusts continued for a few more moments, before he too reached his end, spilling into her and planting himself on top of her, his head nuzzled in between her breasts, where he planted gentle kisses. She purred, running her fingers through his hair gently, her breathing becoming even again. Bulma's eyes looked at the clock beside her, and she smiled. "Hey, Vegeta."

"Hn?" He mumbled against her, as he had just closed his eyes, and was about to fall asleep.

"Merry Christmas." She purred, her fingers still petting his hair, gently. Vegeta often times reminded Bulma of a cat; he enjoyed being pet from the top of his head, all the way down to where his tail used to sit. Whether or not it was a Saiyan thing, she didn't know. She would have to ask Goku about that, later.

"Hn, is it really?" Vegeta groaned, rolling off of his wife, and sitting up. "Well, where's my gift?" He huffed, crossing his arms. "Or were you lying about such things, woman?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, sitting up in the bed. "No, I am not lying, you jerk." She snorted, getting up and making her way into her gigantic walk-in closet. She appeared a moment later, a large box in her arms. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper, with a big green bow sitting on top. She set it on the floor, and sat down next to it, motioning for Vegeta to come and open it. He plopped onto the floor on the other side of her, staring at the box. He unwrapped it slowly, opening it up. Was this some sort of trick? He looked inside, and blinked a few times. It looked like a new set of armor. Bulma grinned. "This is the latest, state of the art model. I was finally able to copy the exact materials that was used on your planet, meaning that this is an exact replica of the armor you wore when you were with Frieza. I'm quite proud of this, and it has taken me years to perfect it, and it's finally done."

Vegeta stared at the garment. It was done in a beautiful royal blue, the color of royalty on his planet. Pure white gloves, and the chest plate armor. It was perfection, and he honestly had no words. Bulma had done this for him? He blinked a few times, before pulling out the fabric, running his fingers along the smooth, spandex-like fabric. It was definitely of high quality. As to be expected from the smartest woman on the planet. He had definitely married a genius, he thought to himself. It was the perfect gift. "I did not get you anything in exchange, woman." He said quietly.

"I don't need anything, really. I have everything I could possibly want." She purred, crawling over to him, and shifting to sit in his lap. "I have a darling boy, a strong, sexy husband, all the money and riches a woman could want. I don't need anything else. Just you." She leaned in, kissing him lightly. It was only when their son came in thirty minutes later that they realized exactly what time it was. They had been awake all night, and they would definitely need a nap, later. But for now, they would let their son enjoy his Christmas.

* * *

Bulma hadn't been feeling herself, lately. Something just wasn't right, and she couldn't quite place it. She kept feeling sick to her stomach, and there was only one thing she could think of, and that was terrifying her. She had definitely been late, that was for sure. She was pacing around in the bathroom, waiting for the timer to go off so she could check the tiny slender white stick sitting on the counter. When the buzzer of her watch finally went off, she bit her lip, grabbing the stick and hesitated, before looking down at it. She knew it.

Pregnant. She was pregnant again. And she was sure her husband could probably tell at this time. He had been able to sense the baby's ki when she was pregnant with Trunks. He knew right away, when she had approached him, and he hadn't been happy. Would he be happy this time? She was scared to find out. But she was Bulma Briefs, and she could do anything! She punched the air quietly. Yes! She could do this! She threw the stick into the trash, and stepped outside the bathroom. Well, Vegeta wasn't in the bedroom, she was safe for the moment.

Bulma made her way swiftly down into the kitchen. She was glad Trunks had gone back to school, and she had the house to herself while her parents were out on another one of their crazy vacations. She was about to reach into the fridge and pull out a big slice of watermelon, when she heard a voice behind her. "Woman, you're avoiding me." His arms were crossed, and he was leaning against the door frame, staring at the back of her head.

Bulma spun around slowly, a small smile on her face. "No I'm not, darling! What makes you think that?"

"Because, you did this the last time you were with child." Vegeta snorted, making his way over to his wife. "I'm not stupid, it's been growing inside you for a while, now. I've been keeping a close eye on it's ki." Bulma bit her lip, looking away from him. She didn't want him to be angry again. He was so upset the last time, he didn't really want to be a father, and here she was, pregnant with a second child. He blinked a few times, before lifting her chin to look at her. "Look at me when I talk to you, Bulma." His voice was quiet, and he sighed. "If this is the case, then that's that. No going back, now. You better grow me a second strong heir, you hear me? I refuse to raise a weak child." Bulma's eyes widened, but she smiled a little, nodding in agreement.

"Trunks is strong, I'm sure this next one will be strong, as well." She said quietly, placing her hands on her belly. Vegeta placed his on top of hers, leaning against her. "I can already sense it, it's pretty strong, even at this stage. Let's hope it stays this way. And no, I'm not mad, so don't think that I am." He huffed against her. "Even if you are a stupid, vile woman. You're my mate, and if I didn't want a second heir, I wouldn't have slept with you without making sure you had the proper protection against pregnancy. Stupid earth woman."

Bulma couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I guess you're right, Vegeta. And you're a jerk, you know that? I have no idea what I see in you."

"No idea. But it's definitely not my personality, that's for sure." He snorted, rolling his eyes. "It must be the sex. I am quite fantastic in that department."

"Oh, yes. You definitely are." She grinned, pulling him even closer by his tanktop. "But regardless, I love you. And this baby will be a strong fighter too, just like it's father."

"Will you be telling the boy?" Vegeta growled, his hands resting on the small of her back.

"I think I'll wait a little while, before telling him." She ran her hands up and down Vegeta's strong, toned arms. "Right now, I just want to kiss my darling Prince." He grinned, pressing her against the refrigerator, as he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate, romantic kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Becoming The Princess

Chapter Five

By: sailoronymoon

A/N: Oh my goodness! Thank you all for the great reviews! I'm amazed that this story is doing so well! Thank you all so very much, it means the world to me every time there is a review! Once again, I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. They all belong to their respectful owners. Also, just as a side note; Yamcha does get a lot of hate in this chapter. So I'm very sorry to those who do like him. I don't really have a problem with him, I just don't really like him with Bulma. Soooo, unfortunately he doesn't do well in this chapter. But alas, read, review, enjoy.

_This chapter is dedicated to The Tainted Heart of Vegeta_~

* * *

Bulma smiled when she saw the newest Ultrasound. A girl. They were having a girl. She was so happy that she could jump for joy. As she sped home in her hoover car, she wondered what her husband and son would think of this new discovery. She had always wanted a little girl, to raise, and do girly things with. Having two men who loved to fight and train was not the most appealing.

Upon reaching her gigantic dome-shaped house, she capsulized her car, and made her way inside. Along the way, she had picked up some pink baby items, and carried them inside. "Vegeta, I'm home!" She exclaimed, setting the bag on the table and pulling the contents out. A pink onesie, a bib, and a pacifier all decked out in pink were inside, and she smiled. Thoughts of a wonderful, gigantic baby shower were already flowing through her brain. She would make this party even more extravagant than Trunks' had been. Telling Trunks had been quite the adventure, but he seemed very happy with the outcome, and the fact that he was going to be a big brother. The first thing he had done was call his best friend Goten over the phone, and tell him of the news that he was to be a big brother.

"You're home, early." Said a voice, and it snapped Bulma out of her thoughts. Vegeta was leaning against the entry way to the kitchen, arms crossed, staring her down. "I thought your appointment was going to last for two hours."

"It got done early, hun." Bulma purred, smiling before holding up the items. "What do you think? I picked these up on my way home."

"They're pink, woman." Vegeta glared, making his way over to the table and picking them up, squinting at the onesie. "And this one has lace on it! I already pulled the boy's old things from the attic, and you went and bought pink? You really are stupid."

Bulma scoffed, huffing and pushing her chest out, in the same way he did. "I will have you know, _Husband of Mine_, that we are not having another son! We are having a daughter!" Vegeta's eyes widened a bit. "Yes, you heard me right! A GIRL. We are having a baby girl, and it was just confirmed today." She pulled the ultrasound picture out of her purse, and shoved it over to him. "So, you will have a little princess, not a prince. Maybe if you would come with me to the appointments, you would know that." She crossed her arms, glaring at him just as intensely as he was glaring at her.

"Preposterous." Vegeta grumbled, walking out of the kitchen and to the gravity room to get some afternoon training in. He wouldn't admit it, but he was actually a little bit excited that they were having a girl. But only a little bit. It was unusual for Saiyans to produce females, and perhaps it was because he had married a human woman, that he was able to conceive a girl. Or he had finally just grown soft. Ugh, he walked into the Gravity room and set the room for 700 times the Earth's Gravity. A little training never hurt anybody. And it was still his goal in life to defeat Kakarot. After the defeat of Majin Buu, he had decided that his main mission again was to defeat Kakarot and take over the world, only this time, he would have his family to rule along side him. He would save them for last, if they didn't piss him off.

Vegeta had been so focused on his training, that he didn't realize that Trunks had entered the Gravity Room, and was currently fighting his way towards his father, walking as if he was walking through jello. When Vegeta realized that Trunks was having some issues, he back-flipped over to the control unit, and shut the gravity off. Crossing his arms, he looked over at his son. "Well, what is it, boy?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Did Mom tell you about her appointment?" Trunks grinned. "I'm going to have a sister! That's like mom, right? I just got off the phone with Goten and he said he's jealous that he doesn't have a sister! I guess having a sister is a cool thing! Mom said I can even help her paint my old room for the new baby! Isn't that cool?" Trunks was gleaming, and at the moment, he looked just like the woman that Vegeta was currently pissed off at.

"Your mother told me, yes." Vegeta grumbled. "Is there any other reason you are disrupting my training, boy? Do you want to train along with me? If not, get lost. I have important training to take care of."

"No, that's it! Bye dad!" Trunks grinned, before speeding off towards the house to help his mother work on getting the new baby's room set up. Vegeta sighed again, leaning against the control panel. A girl. He had never really thought about having a second child in the first place, and yet, here he was, going to be a father of two children. Who would have though that the Prince of all Saiyans would be stranded on a lousy planet with weak beings that were called humans, and that he would have married one, and had two children with her. Had his father been alive, Vegeta probably would have been exiled a second time, if not killed.

When Vegeta decided that he was hungrier than he should be, he stopped his training for the day, grabbing his towel and wiping the sweat off of his face, before making his way inside. He could hear the hustle and bustle of whatever it was they were working on upstairs, and decided to investigate. He slumped up the stairs, water bottle in hand, making his way towards the source of the noise. Upon entering the room that used to be Trunks' nursery, he was greeted with a blast of pink. Pink walls, with little white bunnies were plastered on the walls. White furniture replaced the once cherry-wood colored furniture. It looked like something out of a magazine, and knowing Bulma, it probably was.

"Pink?" He growled, causing Bulma, Trunks, and he was guessing the designer to jump a bit. Bulma smiled, stepping down from the latter she was on. "You should not be up on that thing, woman. You will hurt your weak body." The Saiyan Prince rolled his eyes as Bulma huffed at him, slithering over to him, paint all over her t-shirt and jean shorts.

"It's okay, Vegeta! The doctor said I could continue with my regularly scheduled activities. But thank you for caring so much about my health, husband of mine." Bulma skired, running a finger across his cheek, leaving a spot of pink paint along it. "Whoops, my bad! That's payment for being a jerk." She stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to roll his eyes with a huge huff. "Also, we're having a baby shower tonight, so please for the love of god, don't be a jerk."

"A baby...shower?" Vegeta was confused. He imagined a million babies raining down from the sky, and the thought caused him to shiver. "What on Earth is that nonsense, woman!? I will not partake in any sort of weird babies falling from the sky ritual! That is absurd!" Bulma stared at him for a moment, before she burst out laughing. Raining babies? That was so beautiful. She was laughing so hard, she didn't even notice Vegeta huff and leave the room, making his way to the room he shared with his wife. He reminded himself to destroy her, later.

* * *

Everyone had been invited to the party, and they seemed to be having a great time. Gohan had brought Videl, Chichi and Goku were chatting on the patio, Piccolo was in the corner surveying everyone, Krillin was getting his butt whooped by Trunks on a video game, and Bulma was dragging Vegeta down the stairs. "Come on, Vegeta! It's not that bad! There are no raining babies, I swear!"

"I don't want to go! Why must I be there!? I already know you're with child, why must I concern myself with this stupid party of yours! And why must I wear this stupid outfit!?" Vegeta was growling at himself in the mirror, as he fidgeted with the tie in his hand. He didn't want to wear it, it made him look stupid. If he wasn't allowed to wear his Saiyan armor, why couldn't he wear just a t-shirt and jeans. It's not like they were going out to a nice fancy restaurant. Bulma walked out of the bathroom, sticking an earring in her ear. She walked up to her husband, and took the tie out of his hand, setting it on the table behind her.

"Is this better?" She purred, as she undid a few of his buttons, letting a little of his chest show underneath the blue fabric of his shirt. Grinning, she leaned up and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Look, it's not like I'm asking you to save the world or something. All you have to do is go downstairs, entertain our friends for a few hours, and then we can come back up here and go to bed. That's it! Just do this for me, okay? And if you don't, then you can forget about me fixing your gravity room equipment for a year!" Vegeta made a noise of disgust, but finally nodded his head. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he stormed out of the room, Bulma following suit. She was clad in a simple, yet elegant red maxi dress, which fell to the floor. As she was starting to show her pregnant belly, she may as well dress the part.

When they reached the party downstairs, they were greeted by everyone. Bulma smiled, and greeted everyone back, while Vegeta decided to make himself comfortable on the couch, watching as his son battled Kakarot's younger boy on Trunks' game system. He smirked as Goten lost for a third time, Trunks nearly jumping. Such simple rivalry, he loved it. His eyes scanned the room after a moment. Everyone seemed to be having fun, and there was pink everywhere; napkins, plates, balloons. He grumbled. This was not going to enjoyable. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone he really did not want to see. Tilting his head a little, he glared over at Yamcha, who was currently in deep conversation with Bulma. Vegeta, being the curious man that he was, decided to investigate. Standing up, he snuck over to a pillar, standing behind it, as he listened in on the conversation between his wife and that horrible, vile man.

"Yamcha, please. I'm a married woman, now." Bulma said quietly. "This isn't the time, or the place to be telling me these things."

"Bulma, we had years on us! Why did you decide on this life? I could have given you a much better one!" His hands went to take hers, and he held them gently. A simple gesture that she thought nothing of.

"Yes, I know, but then you cheated on me, Yamcha! I can't be with a man who isn't loyal!" Bulma was starting to get upset, trying to break the grasp between her and Yamcha. Unfortunately for her, he was a lot stronger than her, and was clutching onto her hands a little bit tighter. She was starting to get nervous. He wasn't being himself. Had he had too much to drink? She didn't see him drinking, but she had been upstairs part of the party. She smelled no alcohol on him, though.

"And Vegeta is loyal to you!? I've never seen him tell you that he loves you!" Yamcha exclaimed, a little bit too loud. A glance from Eighteen had him eyeing the room before locking his eyes back with Bulma's.

"Actually, yes. He is quite loyal! I don't need him to tell me that he loves me. I know he does! He may be a jerk, but you know what, Yamcha! He has never looked at any other woman! He has never touched any other woman! He has given up his life for me and my son! And yes, I had to drag his ass down her to be at the party with us, but he came down and that's what matters!" Bulma's voice was raised, which in turn made everything stop in the room. Everyone was now paying attention to them, their eyes wide. "I'm four months pregnant, Yamcha! And guess who the father is! The man you loathe the most. I'm married to him! Why can't you understand that?!"

"So you're just going to throw away years of what we had for this guy that could kill you at any moment?!" Yamcha growled, pinning her against the wall. She gasped a bit, her eyes widening a bit, as she hit the wall quite hard.

"Yamcha, stop! I loved you, I did! But that was the past...this is now! You found another woman, what happened to her!? I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Let me go!" Bulma tried to free herself again, but Yamcha was still too strong for her. He was using his body to keep her from moving, his hands still locked around her wrists. She let out a small sob, tears starting to roll down her face. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to stop this! I'm over you, and I love Vegeta!"

Upon hearing the strain in her voice, Vegeta was quick to respond. In seconds, he had thrown Yamcha on the ground, and was currently on top of him, punching him in the face. Bulma screamed, sliding to the floor in shock. Chichi ran over to her, checking to see if she was alright, as Vegeta continued to beat up the man underneath him. "I will destroy you for hurting the woman I love!" Vegeta growled, immediately going super saiyan. Yamcha tried to fight back, but was no match at all for the Saiyan pummeling him to the ground. No one could move, they all stared in shock as Vegeta nearly killed Yamcha. When the younger man finally stopped moving, Vegeta got up, picking up the unconscious body by his shirt and throwing him into the yard. He then proceeded to stare everyone in the room down, wiping a bit of blood off of his face. "If any of you try to touch her, I will destroy you. Is that understood?" Nobody said anything, they all just nodded. They weren't quite sure what had happened, but in that moment, Bulma fainted, causing Chichi to panic. Piccolo made his way to Yamcha's broken body, and stared down at him, shaking his head.

"Aw man, Vegeta, did you really have to go that far?" Goku whined as he inspected Yamcha as well. "You really did a number on him."

"Kakarot, you cannot tell me that you would not do the same thing, if it were your woman." Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms. "The woman is my mate, and belongs only to me."

"Well, you do have a point there..." Goku responded, biting his lip. "But still, you could have killed him!"

"Be happy that I didn't." Vegeta walked over to the stirring body, and gave him one final, thorough kick. "Touch her again, and I will make sure that not even the Namekian dragon balls bring you back." He turned around, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking over to Bulma, who was still unconscious herself. Leaning down, he picked her up gently, giving a small nod to Chichi, who in return, nodded back as well, mentioning that she was alright. "Boy, let everyone out, and go to bed. The party is over." Vegeta's voice was stern, as he carried Bulma up the stairs delicately.

Bulma opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom. How did she get there? She placed her hand on her stomach, and let out a soft sigh. Her eyes scanned the room as she sat up a bit, and she realized that Vegeta was sitting next to her, staring at the wall ahead of him. "Nn, Vegeta...what happened?" Her hand went to touch his knee, and he didn't flinch.

"Everything was taken care of." He said quietly, before finally turning to her. "Are you alright, woman? He asked quietly, before placing his hands on her stomach. "Hnn, the child is fine. But you should sleep." There was a softness in his voice, which was so completely unlike him.

"Where is everyone? What about Yamcha? Did you kill him?" Her eyes widened as he smirked. "Vegeta if you killed him I will never forgive you!"

"He's still alive, unfortunately." Vegeta rolled his eyes, before reaching a hand up to brush a strand of Bulma's hair out of her face. "Everyone else went home. Now, rest woman."

"I feel gross, though...I want a shower. Or a bath. Can we take a bath, hun?" She nuzzled Vegeta softly, pressing a kiss against his collarbone. "I'd really like to take a bath with my amazingly sexy Prince." Vegeta couldn't deny her that. He got up, letting her stand, and made his way to the bathroom to fill up the tub with water. When the water was a suitable height in the tub, he made his way back to the bedroom, finding Bulma already naked, staring at herself in the mirror. She let out a small sigh, examining the bump in her stomach. He didn't say a word, he just took her hand, and slowly lead her to the bath.

As Bulma lowered herself into the hot, steamy water, Vegeta began to undress himself. A bath with his mate, that was not something that happened very often. And since Trunks had gone to bed, Vegeta was free to do as he wished, without any other intrusion. He lowered himself into the large tub, letting out a soft sigh of approval. The water felt good against his tired, achy muscles. Bulma shifted over to him, leaning back against his chest, her head tilting up to look at him. "I love you." She said softly, a small smile on her lips.

"Tch. I know." Vegeta said quietly, running his hands down her arms softly. "You vile woman, you need to stop hanging out with weirdos."

"I heard you say you loved me, earlier." Bulma grinned, turning so she was facing him, and wrapping her arms around his strong neck. "It's okay if you don't say it, but I now know that deep down in that Saiyan heart of yours, that you do love me. This baby after all is a symbol of our love. Or do you just love me for the sex?" She grinned a bit, kissing his forehead.

"It's definitely the sex." Vegeta joked, rolling his eyes. "What can I say, you have some mighty fine tits. But that's about it. You should probably tone your ass."

"Oh my god, Vegeta!" Bulma gasped, as the Saiyan couldn't help but chuckle. He said nothing more, as he lowered his lips to hers, showing her how loyal a Saiyan Prince really could be.


End file.
